minecraftcontraptionsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to get started on Minecraft?
Minecraft looks like a basic game, However, you will need those requirements to get started. In 2009, It was originally called Cave Game. It was quite basic, But now with Survival, Redstone, Creative, you will learn how to play the Game "Minecraft". Before we start, Please note that Minecraft is not owned by me, Meaning that I am not the Official Owner. Minecraft has it's own website and is owned by Mojang and Microsoft. First, You have got to get the game. You can download a Cracked Version or even better, Have full access to Minecraft: Java Edition by purchasing a Game Copy on it's Official Website. Once you have got the game, Follow these steps. (Also, Select a version and username.) # Go to Singleplayer (Recommended rather than Multiplayer) # Click "Create New World" # Customize your World Generation Settings. Seed (Terrain Generation Code) but not flat, Please. # Once the game has loaded, Head to the closest Tree. # Hold LMB (Left Mouse Button) when aimed at a Wood Block in a tree. # Chop down the Tree. It is optional to get leaves, However, they give you saplings and apples. # Open your inventory using E (Most common Key. Switch in Controls) # Put them in any slot of 4 Cubes on the Right Side of your Character Box. # Once you have crafted Planks, Get them from the Box next to the Slots. # Craft a Crafting Table by placing Plank Blocks in each slot. # Once the Slots are filled, Grab the "Workbench" AKA Crafting Table from the Box it will be in. # If you have spare Planks left, Consider clicking the Table using RMB (Right Mouse Button) # Once the Table is "opened", Put 2 Blocks that are connected with each other (Planks) # You have to get Sticks. A Stick is a handle of a Tool and Weapon like sword. # Got some planks left? You can now craft a Wooden Axe, A Wooden Pickaxe and a Wooden Sword. # To craft a Wooden Pickaxe, Connect 3 Planks in the Table's slots like horizon (In side) then sticks. # To craft a Wooden Axe, Put 2 Horizontal Planks and 1 on the side of the Sticks (Any side.) # To craft a Wooden Sword, Put 2 Vertical (Up) Planks and a single stick on the bottom (Must be connected otherwise the Crafting Table will not function your requirement.) # To craft a Wooden Shovel, Put a Single Plank Block in the Top Slots and 2 Sticks below it. # Now, If you have the tools, You can start building your shelter. Use any block you would like. # If you think you are bad because you used Dirt, Sand, Gravel or any other worthless block, Don't feel like a "Noob"! The most important thing in Survival is not design, Rather Safety. # Once you have completed your shelter, Leave some space inside. It is recommended that the Shelter has 3 Blocks Vertical space. The Width is mostly optional (Must have a gap at least) # To craft an Oak Door, Enter the Crafting Table and put 6 Plank Blocks vertically (From Bottom to Top) # Place the Door in a Gap in your Shelter/House. # Hunt down mobs like Pigs, Sheep and Cows to get food. Alongside that, Get at least 3 Wool Blocks from the Sheep. This will come in handy to use a bed. # Using your Crafting Table, Craft a Bed. 3 Wool Blocks on the Top Slots and 3 Plank Blocks below them. # Place the bed somewhere in your Shelter. If it is Night, Hostile Creatures known as Mobs will spawn. Those attack you in order to kill you. To save your items, Craft a Chest by making a Box likeshape with 1 Slot Gap in the Crafting Table. # It is risky to go out hunting at Night, Or collect resources. What happened in the Daytime must stay permanent - Meaning that the Hostile Creatures (Mobs) like Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders and Creepers can attack you. Zombies and Skeletons burn in the Daylight, Spiders remain friendly (If not touched) at Daytime and Creepers are always hostile, They explode. Check other Pages in order to find more Information.